iPod Shuffle 7: Space Remix
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Drabbles written to music. Slash. Kirk/Spock.


**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle 7 -Space Remix

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock, Bones, Uhura

**Pairings: **Jim/Spock, BAMF Trio(friendship), past Spock/Uhura

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom:** Star Trek:2009

**Series: **iPod Shuffle Challenge – Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, on so many levels. I'm very sad about it, also on multiple levels.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **I end up doing this for all my OTP's and it was Spock and Kirk's turn, so here you go. I usually do 10 songs for these, but the drabbles here are way longer then my usual ones, so there's only 5. Hope everyone enjoys them.

**No Surprise -Daughtry**

Nyota wasn't surprised when Spock dumped her -as nicely as he was capable of, but being dumped was still being dumped when it came down to it- soon after he accepted the position as Kirk's First Officer; just like it didn't surprise her when he started spending all his free time with him.

From the moment Spock had lost his temper and started trying to kill Kirk, she had known that it was the beginning of the end for them. Nothing she had ever done had ever gotten that much of an emotional response from him, no matter what she said or did, she hadn't been able to get even one a tenth of the reaction Kirk forced from him within minutes of starting a fight. The kiss on the transporter pad had been a kiss goodbye; she had known it was the beginning of the end, even if he did survive.

No, it was no surprise at all to Nyota when Spock came and told her she had bonded with Kirk; she had been genuinely happy for him and had offered the traditional _ta'al_ to him in congratulations. When Spock's lips had twitched in what -for him- had been as good as a smile, she knew they all had Kirk to thank for the fact that Spock hadn't become an emotionless robot after the death of his mother and the destruction of Vulcan.

She knew that Kirk was what was best for him; it was there in Spock's actions and she had accepted that months ago.

There were some things that never changed, no matter what reality you were in; a smart women knew when to cut her losses and salvage what she could of her pride and dreams. After all, she was still the Chief Communications Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_ and as long as she had that, she would be OK.

**Mine -Taylor Swift**

The simple fact was that from the time he was born, Jim Kirk had no one he belonged with, no where that he called home. His mother spent his childhood running away from the pain and the ghost of a man that would haunt the rest of her son's life. Sam had followed in their mother's footsteps as soon as he could; leaving his seven year old brother to deal with an abusive alcoholic without a second thought or look to show he might have cared.

When he was sixteen, Jim pulled his own disappearing act; leaving a trail of broken hearts and bar fights in his wake. He didn't even try to keep a place of his own, or a relationship, for more then a few months at a time; history had shown him, time and again, that the people might say they cared about you, and places might seem like home, but they always ended up leaving, or changing, the first chance they got.

By the time Pike found him in that bar, Jim had stopped even pretending he had anything except a death wish. Drinking until he could barely see and then trying to fight four guys at once was just the latest in a long line of self-inflicted attempts to find a way to end the hollowness that always seemed to be inside of him.

He'd been pissed at Pike for months for the way that asshole goaded him into enlisting; daring him like he was still twelve and didn't know better. Except that it had worked and Jim's anger had turned into gratitude as soon as he'd gotten settled in at the Academy.

So, he'd still blown through a lot of girlfriends -and boyfriends; never let it be said that Jim Kirk was picky when it came to getting his rocks off- and, sure, the only real relationship he maintained during school was his friendship with Bones, but it was there that he got his first real taste of what home was supposed to feel like.

All through the whole _Narada_ incident, all Jim could think was that he was _finally_ in space and that this was where he belonged, this was where his home was. Those final moments working _with_ Spock, instead of _against_ him, gave him a taste of what the other Spock had with his Jim Kirk, and Jim desperately wanted more of it.

The relief he felt when Spock stepped onto the bridge was beyond pathetic but Jim was too happy to dwell on it. He ignored Bone's knowing smirk and concentrated on the fact that Spock was here, with him, at last.

Almost a year later, when Spock had him pinned to the bed and he heard, _**Mine, t'hy'la. You are mine,**_in his head and saw Spock's eyes burning with love -for _him_; not Jim Kirk, the fuck up from Iowa or Jim Kirk, the hero or Jim Kirk, George Kirk's son, but just _him_, just Jim- he knew that he had finally found where he belonged; he had finally found home.

**Family Portrait -Pink**

The first time Frank hit him, Jimmy had run to the comm and called the police just like his mom had told him to do if someone hurt him.

By the time the cops had gotten a hold of his mother and let her talk to Frank, he had told her there was no way he'd ever hit her son, that Jimmy was lying. The bottom result was that his mom had screamed at him for lying to the cops and told him he was grounded until she got back on-planet.

The next week when she called to talk to him and asked what happened to him that his face was that bruised, Jimmy remembered what Winona (she would never be his mother again, mothers believed you when you told them your step-father hit you) had done last time he told the truth and so he lied to her; he understood now that she didn't want to know what actually happened, she wanted to hear that everything was perfect -like a family portrait that was shiny and fake and looked good.

"It's nothing, I fell down the stairs."

**I Get By -The Beatles**

"Damn it, Jim, this is your fault!" Bones griped as they tried to support the half out of it Vulcan between the two them. "'Have a shot or two of this -there's only a tiny bit of chocolate in it'. If the green blooded hobgoblin throws up on me, you're both dead. Do you understand?"

Jim could hear the concern behind his words and he knew that despite all his claims of indifference, Bones actually viewed Spock as friend, thus his words -which Jim had heard directed toward himself more then once. Or twice. Or, hell, even more then a half a dozen times.

"Come on, Bones, he was in a terrible mood all day, you saw him," Jim grunted as Spock decided to try dropping onto his knees because of some flower, "Captain, we must examine this specimen, it looks like a Terran daisy," and almost sent both his friends sprawling. "It's part of the guy code that we have to help him drink away his problems when they get too bad."

"Yeah, yeah," McCoy said, sighing as they slowly made their way toward the hotel they were staying at for shore leave. "Thank god, he's such an amicable drunk. Could you imagine if he decided to start a fight in this condition?"

"We'd be in jail," Jim winced. "_Again_. And somehow I doubt Pike would be able to get us out of it this time. Not to mention, I really don't want to get banned from another planet during shore leave."

They walked for a few more feet before Jim spoke again.

"I wonder what the Ambassador said to get Spock's panties into such a twist," Kirk mused, almost falling on his face when Spock suddenly stopped and straightened up.

"Jim, I do not wear female undergarments," Spock informed him, his voice angry. "I am not pleased that you would say something that is so erroneous."

"Even drunk he sounds like a damn computer," Bones snickered, relieved even if he would rather die then admit it. "It's just an expression, you green blooded bastard."

When Spock didn't say anything, Jim looked at him curiously; it wasn't like Spock to pass up a chance to argue with Bones. Spock was glaring up at the sky and Jim was man enough to admit that if Spock ever directed that glare at him, he would have wet his pants in fear -especially since he knew Spock could back up the threat.

After exchanging glances with Bones, Jim tried to get Spock to start moving forward Jim didn't mind helping a friend back to the hotel -and Spock was one of his best, next only to the other man currently helping him drag Spock along- but it was difficult enough to get him back half conscious; trying to carry him while completely unconscious was something that he did not want to even attempt.

"My father informed me that he is disappointed in me," Spock said out of no where; there was a thread of resignation to the words that had never shown up when he was sober, no matter what kind of situation they had gotten into. "My displays of emotion regarding my friendships is 'unseemly for a Vulcan' and I have proven a disappointment to my upbringing."

This time it was Jim who stopped and almost dropped Spock on his face. "Are you fucken shitting me?"

"It's just an expression," McCoy repeated hurriedly when Spock opened his mouth, a confused expression on his face.

He exchanged another look with Jim, this one angrier then the last. Spock had never been one for emotional displays; at least not by human standards. There was only a handful of people who knew him well enough to see the wicked humor that was under the layers of Vulcan repression he had going on.

It had taken almost two years for McCoy to see that the stick up Spock's ass was just his way of keeping people away from him -evidently, _everyone_ on board the _Enterprise_ had a terrible childhood or some kind of trauma that made them so wary of other people. Or maybe it just seems like it, since he knew, at the very least, that the bridge crew, down to the last person, has never had what you would call a normal anything.

As a father himself, Leonard had thought that Ambassador Sarek would have been happy -or whatever the closest thing to happy that those damned Vulcans did- that his youngest son finally had somewhere he belonged. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Hey, Spock, you can tell your dad to go fuck off," Jim told him, his anger buried beneath the forced lightness of his words. Sober, Spock would have picked up on it right away, but right now, he was lucky he was still talking Standard.

"None of us are disappointed in you," he went on, waving a hand to encompass not only him and McCoy, but the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew as well.

"Yeah, you're not too bad for a repressed bastard," Bones threw in and the affection in his voice was impossible to miss.

"Don't worry about your dad," Jim advised as they tried to get Spock moving again. "I know it's hard but just try to ignore him."

"I already have," Spock answered, his voice tight. "The _Enterprise_ is my home now -and the only family I have left since my mother died."

With that Spock looked at first Jim and then Bones and promptly passed out.

"Of course, he has to pass out," Bones groused but Jim could see the emotion in his eyes. "Better call for some more 'family' to come help us haul his ass back."

"Might be a good idea," Jim said, grinning as he pulled out his communicator and commed Scotty. "Hey, Scotty, can you grab Sulu and Chekov and come help me and Bones out?"

"Aye, Cap'n, did you get the Commander good an' sloshed then?" Scotty asked cheerfully, his words only slightly slurred. Jim could hear voices and music in the backround and Scotty yelling something to someone.

"Something like that," Jim answered, still grinning. "Can you get our location or do I need to give you directions?"

"There's no need ta get insultin', Cap'n," Scotty informed him, his voice sounding like Jim had just accused him of murder. "We'll be there shortly. Scotty out."

"Sorry, Scotty. Kirk out." Jim put his communicator back in his pocket and waited for the reinforcements to show up.

Like Spock, he had found where he belonged and as long as they had their friends, he knew they would both be fine.

**Love Story -Taylor Swift**

At the heart of it, it was a love story. Instead of a princess and a prince, there were two princes. They didn't fall in love at first sight -in fact, they couldn't stand each other. They did vanquish the bad guy -who was really just a man grieving for his wife and his planet. When they won the battle, they didn't magically get their happy ending or fall in love.

They had to work for their love; every day there were new problems to be faced and conquered and more then once they would look into the face of someone who wouldn't, or _couldn't_, see that they needed each other.

There was no fairy godmother to make problems disappear, just a grumpy doctor who patched them back together again when they got hurt. There were no wicked step-sisters, just a small circle of friends who would become closer to them then any family could be.

Neither one of them were perfect, but they were perfect for each other. Despite the constant work and heartache and fear that ruled their lives daily, they knew it was worth it. They knew it was the best thing to happen to either one of them.

Because, at the heart of it, it was a love story. And love was always worth fighting for.


End file.
